George
George is an ape monster and is usually depicted as the first or lead protagonist out of The Wrecking Crew, the other two being Lizzie and Ralph. He made his first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. He has made a continuous appearance throughout the series. Background In every Rampage game, George, along with Lizzie and Ralph, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: 'Rampage (1986)' George was a scientist until he became mutated by experimental vitamins, becoming a giant sized gorilla as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and Ralph also became mutated into giant monsters. Throughout the game the trio begin to desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. George is the only monster able to hold woman in red dresses to get rapidly increasing points, just as Lizzie can hold men in yellow shirts, while Ralph can hold business men. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)' George's origin is similar to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time, he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized ape. George, Lizzie and Ralph, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlabs' bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate George with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' The Wrecking Crew are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in Tokyo, London and George was held captive in New York City. He awaits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once George's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as George is 'SM14N'. After all of The Wrecking Crew have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' George was a man in his early 20s until he drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant sized Ape. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with Lizzie, Ralph, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when George reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum Blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. In the credits, George can be seen picking nits off Joe the Wildman's back. Later on in the credits he is also seen standing in the middle of screen, with the rest of The Wrecking Crew standing either side of him (just like the Main Menu logo). 'Rampage (2018)' In the film, George is a rare albino silverback which was rescued at the age of 2 by the main protagonist Davis Okoye and the two share a strong friendship. One night, George is sprayed with an unknown serum which crashed into his home. This serum caused George to become aggressive, as well as increase his size up to the point of becoming huge and out of control. Appearance Through each game, George portrays distinctly different physical characteristics. In general he is always depicted with having brown hair with peach coloured skin highlights, a peach coloured skin underbelly, a mohawk-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, sharp teeth and small beard-like tuffs of fur sticking out either side of his head. However in other Rampage games he cultivates a different appearance each time: 'Rampage (1986)' George's physical stature looked more serious and realistic. He had dark brown hair colour with cream coloured skin highlights and a cream skin coloured underbelly and red eyes. George had smoothed out fur and did not have a mowhawk-esk tuff sticking out he top of his head. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)' George's physical apperance changed; he then adopted a more cartoony art style. He had brown fur with peach coloured skin highlights, a cream skin coloured underbelly, a mowhark-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils and beard-like tuffs of hair sticking out either side of his head. 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' George's physical appearance still undertook a similar appearance to that of Rampage: World Tour and only some slight changes were made. He had brown hair with cream coloured skin highlights, a cream skin coloured underbelly, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils, sharp teeth, beard-like tuffs of hair sticking out either side of his head. George continued to reuse this physical appearance through both Rampage Through Time (2000) '''and '''Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001). 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' George's physical appearance again undergone a whole new look. He had brown hair with peach coloured skin highlights, a peach coloured skin underbelly, a mohawk-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, sharp teeth and small beard-like tuffs of hair sticking out either side of his head. This is the most recognised and iconic image of George that everybody distinguishes him to be. On the box cover of Rampage: Total Destruction, George looks much more different to how he looks ingame. He looks much more serious. 'Rampage (2018)' In the Rampage movie, George (played by Jason Liles) is an albino silverback gorilla and is quite regular at first. But a serum causes George to become more aggressive and also causes him to grow to a staggering height as time passes. George seems to have no mutations or differences in his design rather than being giant, whereas Ralph and Lizzie in the film have certain additions to their body structure. Abilities During Rampage (1986) and Rampage: World Tour, George has equal statistics as Ralph and Lizzie. George is a well-rounded monster, with stats rivaling those of Ralph's. George's statistics such as weight have also been the same through every game too. In addition, his climbing skills have always been excellent in the recent Rampage games. In most of the recent Rampage games, when George eats a banana, it replenishes most (or all) of his health. In Rampage: Total Destruction, George has almost equal statistics as Ralph, though George can climb much faster than Ralph. Gallery George RTD.png|George in Rampage Total Destruction (Gamecube and Playstation 2 version) George_RTD_Wii.jpg|George in Rampage: Total Destruction (Wii version) George, Lizzie and Ralph.jpg|George, with Lizzie and Ralph Rampage (2018).jpg Trivia *The name "George" is a commonly used name for primate characters. *On the official Rampage: Total Destruction website, the news reporter mentions that George was smashing up a casino in Las Vegas because, before he was mutated, he actually lost a bet in a game of Black Jack. This could also explain why George participated in the Scum Soda advertisement. *George was unquestionably inspired by King Kong. *In Rampage 2: Universal Tour, the password that unlocks George, 'SM14N', is secretly saying 'SIMIAN', which is latin for "ape" or "monkey". * In Rampage 2: Univesal Tour, George is held in a cage in New York. This is a reference to the movie King Kong. * George is the only character seen in human form prior to transformation in Rampage: Total Destruction. He is also the only one to get actual voice acting as a human, rather than the generic screaming he made if eaten while human in previous games. * George appears as an NPC in Lego Dimensions. * The version of George in the 2018 movie is based on a real albino silverback gorilla named Snowflake. * In the movie adaptation of Rampage, it is possible that George was changed to albino to avoid similarities to King Kong even though the original character was inspired by Kong. Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Male Monsters Category:Mammal Monsters Category:Primate Monsters Category:Rampage Puzzle Attack Monsters Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Monsters Category:Scumlabs Employees Category:The Wrecking Crew Category:Unlockable Monsters